The Hogwarts Heart Breakers
by Raritybell
Summary: What have the girls of the Harry Potter next generation done to deserve such a title? Sorry I changed the rating, but it's just in case. Chapter 8 may be triggering and there's mentions of sex, especially in Chapter 3. So far, featuring Molly, Victoire, Rose, Roxanne, Dominique Weasley and new Lucy is up.
1. Chapter 1

It was Molly who heard it first.

She had been walking with Victoire to Charms when they passed a group of fourth year boys. Molly, with her excellent hearing, was the one of the two Weasley's to hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, the Hogwarts Heart Breakers."  
"That's what everyone's calling them."  
"Well, it fits, don't you think?"  
"All of the Weasley-Potter girls are off limits, you know."  
"But they're all so _hot_!"  
"Exactly why they're called the Hogwarts Heart Breakers, you thickheads."  
"No one can ever be with them for long."

Molly didn't say anything, just continued on her way with Victoire, and, like always, was excellent in Charms. But, even so, the redhead couldn't get it out of her head.

They weren't heartbreakers!  
They were the sweetest girls in school!


	2. Victoire

Victoire flipped her hair carelessly, as she swaggered down the hall.

Eyes trailed after her, mainly the eyes of the Hogwarts males.  
It was the blonde's seventh, and she had captured the heart of almost every boy (and even some girls) in the castle.

It was her fourth year when it happened. She had been taken, by one Joseph Wood. They had been together since her second year, and since then, had been totally off limits to all other boys. Well.. not really. Even having been known as 'Joseph's Weasley' for almost two years, Victories' eyes had still wondered. She had even kissed a few boys. Joseph had known, but he hadn't wanted to risk losing his princess, so he hadn't said anything.

Her eyes wondered _especially_ the summer of her fourth year.

It had been an extremely hot and sticky day. Victoire spent most of it kidding around with Teddy, one of her best friends.

She had been entranced. Entranced with how his hair changed colour when he laughed and with how a smile never left his face.  
They were the two war babies, and they were closer than anyone. Lots of people had thought they were dating. Even Joseph sometimes believed the rumours. But while both of them had day dreamed about it, they hadn't been dating. At least, not at that time. They hadn't even kissed - only held hands and kissed each other on the cheek.

The two had ridden some muggle bikes through London together. As Teddy had been in his fifth year at the time, the adults had let them go alone.

They had stopped at a muggle café. Starbucks, it was called.

It had been an accident. Their wonderful, magical kiss was an accident. But it was a beautiful accident that started everything.

When the summer ended, Victoire went back to school and dumped Joseph on the spot. He was broken, but she barely even cared.

A week later, when she announced her relationship with Teddy, she was officially announced the first Hogwarts Heart Breaker.

Not just because of how she had dumped Joseph, but also because of how she still went out of her way to tease everybody when she was taken. And this time, she didn't cheat.


	3. Molly

"Molly… listen to me."  
Sighing, Molly paused in cutting up her steak, and aimed her infamous glare at Percy. "Yes, father?" she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"You insufferab-""When are you going to get a boyfriend, Molly, darling?" Audrey asked, interrupting Percy's insult.

Narrowing her eyes at Audrey, Molly tried to remain indifferent. "Mother, I will get a boyfriend when I'm ready."  
"We just want the best for you, dear. You're in your seventh year at Hogwarts!"  
"Mother, I told you I'm not ready!"

Truth was, Molly was more than ready. Well, she wasn't exactly boyfriend ready. She was more… one night stand ready.  
It was known all over the school, but it didn't stop boys from coming for her.  
It had started not long after Victoire had announced her relationship with Teddy. With Vic officially off the market, boys were heart broken. Molly's cousin was the most beautiful piece of ass in the school, with her luscious blonde hair and Veela-good looks. It was really quite funny to watch them walk aimlessly around Hogwarts, knowing that probably the best sex they ever had was to never be again.

After about a month in on Vic and Teddy's relationship, Molly walked in on a rather funny scene. Turning the corner to another hall, Molly was stopped by the sight of her cousin and Teddy making out and a boy sitting on the ground not far from them, watching the make-out session, looking like he was about to cry.  
Since they were near the Gryffindor common room and it was nearly curfew, without thinking, Molly had grabbed the boys hand, and led him into the common room, and, after directions, into his dorm. Molly was only grateful she had lost her virginity before that with her ex-boyfriend (which and whom, of course, her parents had known nothing about). That night, Molly lay watching the boy sleep for a while, before sneaking out into her own dorm.

The next morning, the boy had tried to talk to her, but she acted as though he didn't exist. It hurt the boy immensely, but she didn't feel bad. She felt as though she had done Vic a favor.  
After that night, she did the same with all of Vic's admirers. Then, same as the first night, she would slip out while the boy was sleeping, and then act like they didn't exist.  
When the story of her one night stands got out, Vic laughed along with Molly, and when the boys saw that she enjoyed breaking their heart twice over, they honored her with the name of the Second Hogwarts Heart Breaker.


	4. Rose

To anyone who knew her father, Rose was off-limits the moment she was born. With Ron… no body wanted to take the chance to be her boyfriend. Which is why she tried to hard to tease the boys. And hell, did she succeed.

As soon as she was shipped off to Hogwarts, however, the boys started coming. Rose was even more beautiful than Molly, and most boys were hoping that she would be their second shot – even if she _was _a first year. Unfortunately for everyone, Rose didn't notice anyone at all at Hogwarts. Well, except for Scorpius, of course.  
But then again, that _technically _didn't count, since they weren't at Hogwarts at the time. They were on the Hogwarts Express.

Ever since having laid on Scorpius, Rose was smitten. He was gorgeous, with perfect blonde hair and a smile that could make her feel all warm and fuzzy when it was directed at her. After him, Rose never noticed anyone else, and spent her Hogwarts days pining after him.

She still did well in class, coming out with top marks in her OWLs and NEWTs, and while she was happy she was making her mother proud with her marks, and her father proud when she helped some of her cousins with pranks, Rose never felt… complete.

The redhead never did get Scorpius until the end of seventh year.  
But it was okay, because he never did have eyes for anyone other than her, either.

It was in her first year that she joined Molly and Victoire in their little club. She had been sitting at the Gryffindor table when a Ravenclaw third year came up to her and asked her out, and she didn't even see or hear him – she had been too busy staring at Scorpius over at the Slytherin table.

Of course, it didn't help with her rep that she, just like her cousins, went out of her way to tease (every one suspected it was in the Weasley genes) and every time someone commented on it, they would get hit with a nasty hex by Scorpius.

Rose was the youngest ever Hogwarts Heart Breaker and Molly and Victoire welcomed a tearful Rose into their… 'club' with welcomed arms.


	5. Roxanne

Ever since her first year, Roxanne had been in love with Quidditch. It was her one true love from the get-go. In her second year, Roxanne made the Gryffindor team as a beater, along with her cousin Rose, who was a chaser. She was the best beater since Fred and George. In fact, she and the other beater were compared to them quite a lot, not because she was George's son, but because the other beater was Fred, her brother. People would comment on how well they worked together compared to Fred and George, how good their pranks were compared to Fred and George's and so on.  
Thing is though, Roxanne didn't care about what people said. She didn't care that people said she only got on the team because of her last name and because one of her cousins, her brother and plenty of her friends were already on the team.

Truth was, Roxanne loved Quidditch more than anything. No, not just Quidditch. Flying. She loved it. When she was flying, she felt free. Her stomach would do flips, and her hair would block her vision, fluttering in front of her eyes, flying madly about, just like Roxanne.  
She almost killed herself, too. In third year, there was a huge electrical storm, and Roxanne marched straight out into it to get her broomstick. She woke up in hospital a week later.

Point was, ever since her second year when she made a team, no boys ever tried with her. The first reason was because of the Weasley's bad relationship past at Hogwarts. The second reason was because Quidditch was her one true love, and this was something that everyone knew.

So, they let her go.

Roxanne didn't seem to care that no boys asked her out. In fact, she didn't even look at boys. And in her sixth year, everybody knew why.

After the summer of that year, Roxanne came to school supporting a _beautiful _necklace with the letter 'A' hanging from the silver chain. Even though it was small, it stood out against her dark skin.  
When asked about it, Roxanne with grip it tightly, and say, ever so proudly, 'My girlfriend Alexandra gave it to me. She's a muggle.'

She became the Weasley who didn't even like boys – the worst Hogwarts Heart Breaker of all.


	6. Dominique

Dominique was just like Roxanne. The two were inseparable. The only time that ever became untrue was when Roxy joined the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. Sure, people would say that they had had to of become less inseparable as Dominique was a Ravenclaw, but that wasn't the case. In fact, it drove them even closer. Which is why it was when Roxy's time was taken up with Quidditch that they grew apart (only a little), but when they were sorted.

Soon enough, however, Dominique joined her, when in fourth year, she landed the position of beater of the Ravenclaw team. And man, was she a bad ass.  
The sweet, delicate, little blonde Veela-blooded Weasley never hesitated to try and knock someones head off with her vicious swing and nasty scowl.  
Dominique only dated Quidditch played from them on. Both girl and boys. But only Quidditch players. It never lasted long. Never longer than a month or two.  
And after the break up, whether of not they were on her team, Dominique would not go easy on them. She even broke both of her ex boyfriends legs at the same time by knocking them off of their broom with the bat.

No one wanted to date her and everyone who did, wasn't on the Quidditch teams, and didn't have the slightest chance.

Dominique ended up running away and marrying a famous rugby player in the muggle world.  
But before she left, she joined her cousins and sister in their ever growing club. She became 'the one who everyone wanted but didn't want.'


	7. Lucy

**Sorry for the long wait. Um, triggering warning for this chapter, I guess...?**

* * *

Lucy threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Everything was so funny, so tipsy turvy. And while everything made her giggle, at the same time she would cry. Sob for hours. Nothing could stop her, not Lorcan, her best friend, not Molly, not Roxanne, not anyone. That was the way she liked it.

Because of that, most people left her alone. While she was easily one of the hottest Hogwarts students, not just of the fifth year, but ever, she didn't have any faith in herself, and did her best _not _to flaunt it, which always disappointed everyone.

Did Lucy care that boys would glare at her just because she didn't see much in herself? Nope. If you asked her about it, she probably would only have the faintest idea what you're talking about and just laugh in her insane way and hope it fits. Really, she didn't notice them. She spent her time noticing other girls. Not because she liked them, like Roxanne, but because she was jealous. They were so pure, so perfect, and then there she was, just another pathetic Weasley who everyone took the piss out of.

The red-head finished her laughter, not caring about the strange looks being sent her way and made her way out of the Great Hall. Eyes trailed after her. The reason for this was that she was wearing a particularly tight pair of jeans, which was much more than she had ever let on.  
She walked calmly out the double doors and around the corner, but as soon she rounded the corner, she broke out into a run. Tears began to stream down her face, making patterns. Sprinting out into the grounds, Lucy knocked over a first year boy, but she didn't even notice, just kept running until she was at the very edge of The Black Lake.

Running both hands through her luscious red hair, Lucy knelt over, hands on thighs and threw up. Disgusted with herself, Lucy wiped her mouth and ran a bit over, away from it, but still at the edge.  
Sitting down roughly, she brought her knees up to her chest and shoved her head into them. Bringing her hands up to her head, she began to pull desperately on her roots, and like always, nobody noticed she was on edge. It was like she wasn't there, like she wasn't somebody, didn't need help. All Weasley's were perfect, right! Right?  
No. It was breaking point. It had been coming for a long time. Chasing Lucy down, hunting her, waiting until she was weak enough and hitting her like a brick wall. She supposed they finally got the timing right, where she wouldn't try and fight it, would give in to it, and honestly, she welcomed it. Everything went dark, just the way she liked it. Standing up, Lucy closed her eyes. Everything was still black. Dark. Perfect. With that thought, she jumped neatly into the Black Lake.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, it was still dark and everything was still black. But as she blinked a few times, the blackness became blurry and light began seeping in, slowly. Shaking her head slightly, after a few moments, it became obvious she was in St. Mungos. Groaning eternally, Lucy attempted to sit up and was greeted with the red faces and shot eyes of Victoire, Molly, Rose, Roxanne and Dominique. That was when she was welcomed with the warmest arms of all.

She got better after that. Didn't have any dark thoughts, didn't have a little voice in her head telling her things she didn't want to hear. Everything was clear, which made her kiss with Lorcan even more wonderful and firework worthy than it would have been if it had taken place before her suicide attempt.  
After Lucy had gotten out of St. Mungos and went back to Hogwarts, since she had gained more self-confidence and started wearing tighter, more revealing clothes, boys had stared after her even more than before. Except, after her and Lorcan started dating, anyone who dared look at her for more than necessary was neatly punched in the face.


End file.
